If i could tell her
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Y sí pudiera decirle todo lo que guardaba en su pecho ¿Como reaccionaria ella?


A decir verdad, las cosas no habían resultado de acuerdo a su plan en ningún aspecto posible, pues, tal como si se tratara de un giro argumental digno de una película de terror, la realidad a su alrededor se habia desmoronado en cuestión de un parpadeo.

Lo que habia visto, o más bien, lo que habia descubierto, lo habia dejado sin palabras, e incluso sin la capacidad de pensar durante algun tiempo.

No era para menos; Después de todo, habia descubierto el _porqué_ de muchas cosas a su alrededor.

Desde aquel cambio radical que había sufrido su padre, hasta sus motivos.

Y sí, había sido de cierta manera un completo egoísta el elegir su propia felicidad, o más bien, la de su familia, fallando de la peor manera a su fiel compañero, Plagg, a cambio de poder lograr aquella meta, que a final de cuentas, era salvar a su madre.

Y no era que justificase las acciones de su Padre al atreverse a sembrar el terror por todo París, mucho menos sintiéndose de manera cómoda a su lado, después de todo, antes de que aquellas verdades salieran entre ellos, habían sido enemigos acérrimos, dispuestos a todo con tal de cumplir sus objetivos.

Hawkmoth, o más bien, su Padre, obtener aquel poder que podría concederle lo que más ansiaba en el mundo.

Mientras que él solo buscaba mantener la ciudad a salvo, a cambio de la libertad que Plagg le ofrecía por aquellos periodos. Sentirse útil a una causa noble.

El choque entre ambos era claramente notorio, pues a pesar de tener aquella meta en común, sus ideales se encontraban en extremos diferentes.

Adrien, por su parte, estaba totalmente en contra de lo que Gabriel hacía, pues exponía a personas inocentes y ajenas a todo ello.

― _El fin justifica los medios_ _―_ Adrien estaba seguro que aquella frase era lo que más lo había escuchado decir durante aquellos meses.

Pero él no creía en ello.

Aun así, dentro de él sabía que era posiblemente la _única_ solución que podían tener ambos para cumplir su objetivo. Y eso le hacía sentir culpable.

― _No puedo_ ― Recordó de manera breve sus palabras, se escuchó a si mismo con un vació en sus palabras ― _No me enfrentaré a Ladybug_ ―.

― _Tú no quieres que más civiles se involucren en esto_ ― El sutil eco que las palabras que su padre habían formado en su cabeza seguía ahí, tan fuerte como aquel día de dicha conversación ― _Tú puedes acercarte a ella y obtener sus Miraculous de una vez por todas, sin que yo interfiera ―._

Y como una punzada de angustia, de agujas clavándose en su pecho, su respuesta de cierto modo no lo dejo feliz.

Por qué quería hacer lo correcto. Quería salvar a París.

Pero no quería herirla a ella.

No quería lastimarla físicamente, no quería lastimarla emocionalmente quebrantando su confianza.

Aun así, existían dos deseos en su corazón de manera palpitantes y latentes que no podía ignorar.

Deseaba poder hacerlo. Tomar el Miraculous de ella y salvar a su madre. Quería escuchar su estridente risa por los muros de aquella mansión tan ostentosa que ella habia elegido como su hogar.

Pero, también deseaba que nada pudiese tocarla a _ella_. Si era el, o su propio padre, que ninguno pudiese obtener el poder que ella tenía, pues sería una traición a su confianza. Y, lejos de lo que pensó en un principio, no era algo relacionado con los sentimientos _románticos_ que habia desarrollado hacia la heroína, sino más bien por qué era lo correcto.

Gabriel entendía perfectamente bien que todo aquello era una carga emocional enorme para ambos. Desde para él mismo, al recordar las innumerables veces que habia puesto en peligro la vida de su hijo sin saberlo. Y para Adrien, un adolescente con una moralidad que rayaba entre lo _blanco y negro_ , aquello era mucho más difícil de digerir.

― _Entonces déjame encargarme de esto, Adrien_ ― El susurró que su padre permanecía en su memoria, al igual que la sensación de sus brazos rodear su cuerpo en un abrazo ― _Déjame hacerlo, no intervengas. No la lastimare_ ―.

Los recuerdos usualmente son de ciertas experiencias, que pueden ser las más agradables para uno, como aquellas que nos marcan de una manera no tan positiva.

Por eso podía recordar tan bien aquella conversación frente al cuerpo inerte de su madre, pues en aquel momento _Chat Noir_ habia dejado de existir.

Y Ladybug se quedó sola.

Sí, eventualmente aquellos compañeros que habían combatido lado a lado con ellos en el pasado volvían con ella como apoyo de manera ocasional; Carapace, Rena Rouge y Chloé, más bien, Queen Bee.

E internamente, agradecía eso a espaldas de su padre.

No era muy difícil encontrarla por las noches de París, yendo de un lado a otro en búsqueda de su compañero, todo mundo sabía aquello, hasta él.

― Adrien, ¿Es enserio lo que dices? ― Su mente volvió de golpe a su cuerpo, sintiendo como el respirar cada vez se hacía más difícil mientras la mirada acusadora de Chloé se volvía más intensa.

― Eh, Chloé, por favor, parece que quieres atravesar mi cráneo con tus ojos ― Atinó a decir, buscando alguna forma de zafarse del lio en el que claramente se habia metido.

― Tiéntame, quizás no podré hacer eso, pero dejarte paralizado un rato cuando Ladybug necesite de mi ayuda no me caería nada mal ¡Todo por ocultarle esto a tu mejor amiga! ― Bramó, llevando ambos brazos a los costados, intentando contenerse de hacer una pequeña rabieta ― Te he contado lo mal que esta Ladybug por que _el gato pulgoso_ no aparece, y de la nada sueltas que sabes lo que le ocurrió ― Agregó, señalando el pecho de su amigo de forma acusatoria.

Chloé nunca habia sido una persona tonta o despistada. Las cosas difícilmente se iban de su control, por eso en muchas ocasiones podía interpretar un rol de manipuladora a la perfección, aunque aquello poco a poco iba quedando en el pasado.

Y él, tan ausente como se encontraba de costumbre, no pudo callar sus pensamientos y soltó aquello que no debía decir.

Intentó hacer que lo olvidara, intentó hacer que creyera que aquello era algun comentario espontaneo y sin sentido.

Pero para su amiga aquello le fue imposible. Pues, a estas alturas de la vida, Ladybug formaba parte de su vida como lo habia sido para él.

Plagg lo habia dicho una vez, él tarde o temprano explotaría al no saber qué hacer ante tal situación.

Y cuando ocurrió, parecía que el Kwami se encontraba levemente agradecido de que aquello sucediera. Quizás para darle un escarmiento a su portador, o porque sabía lo boca floja que podía ser _aquella niña rubia_.

Aunque claro, ni él mismo ser de la destrucción pudo ver venir que esa misma noche, tal como si se tratara de un pequeño bicho buscando un refugió de la lluvia, la niña de Tikki apareciera por la ventana en búsqueda de respuestas.

Basta decir que antes de esconderse, pudo notar que ambos cargaban con un corazón quebrado por las circunstancias.

Adrien por estar entre la espada y la pared de aquella historia.

Y la niña Marinette, por perder a su compañero.

"¿ _Podemos hablar?"_ Plagg pudo escuchar la voz de ella temblar.

No podía verlos más, pero estaba seguro que Adrien habia asentido con la cabeza.

Verla ahí de repente lo habia dejado mudo, pensó él.

Y no estaba equivocado. Pues solo se acercó hasta el marco de la ventana en silencio, tomando la mano que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

Pronto ambos se encontraron en un extraño silencio en el mismísimo techo del hogar de Adrien.

Marinette, bajo su macara, pensó que no sentía el nerviosismo usual que tendría al estar a un lado de quien tanto _profesaba_ querer. No habia titubeado al sentir su mano.

Su mente se enfocaba en Chat Noir, y en lo que Chloé le habia dicho aquella tarde luego de buscarla por todo París en el helicóptero de su padre.

― ¿Chloé te lo dijo, no es así? ― Se atrevió a preguntar. Intentando mantener su corazón en una pieza, intentando no soltar alguna tontería nuevamente.

― Bien, sí, ambos sabemos que Chloé no es muy buena guardando secretos ― Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo.

Ambos rieron de manera casi forzada ante aquel comentario.

― Pues parece que yo tampoco ― Soltó el, suspirando.

Relajo su pierna, estirándola para poder sentirse con mayor comodidad. Si no habia tenido escapatoria de Chloé, menos la tendría de Ladybug.

― Adrien, necesito que me digas que ocurrió con Chat Noir ―.

― No puedo, Ladybug, se lo prometí ― Si las mentiras fuesen acido, su garganta en aquel instante se encontraría completamente quemada por aquello ― Pero, está bien, nada malo le paso ―.

Si tan solo pudiera decirle, las cosas serían diferentes.

Pero, si su voluntad era igual o más fuerte que la de él, estaba seguro que se negaría, y no sabía que sentimientos negativos podría despertar en ella hacia él.

Plagg le habia advertido que aquel plan de su padre era una mala idea, algo que sinceramente no debía ocurrir y que por aquella razón ambos se encontraban ahí. Él, realmente no tenía mucha opción, pues es de su madre de quien se habla.

Pero Ladybug sí podía hacer lo correcto.

― ¿Cómo lo puedo saber? ― Ella no lo miraba, más bien, parecía evitarlo. Algo nuevo entre la dinámica que ambos habían tenido como él un simple civil, y ella la gran heroína ― Desapareció, sin decirme nada ― Pudo observar como su cuerpo temblaba y se encogía hacia sí misma ― Me dejó sola ¿Y tú solo dirás que nada malo le paso? No es algo que Chat Noir haría ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? ― Espetó molesta, poniéndose de pie, pensando que quizás sus palabras habían sido demasiado duras.

Que, era raro sentirse enfadada con Adrien Agreste, de quien juraba profesarle un querer sin igual. Pero ahí estaba, sintiéndose engañada sobre el paradero de la persona más importante para ella.

Adrien solo podía pensar, sí pudiera decirle que estaba a su lado ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

― ¡Lo sé! ― Exclamó, evitando así que ella elevara su mano al aire con aquel distintivo yo-yo para irse del lugar ― Chat Noir no lo haría, pero lo hizo y yo lo sé, solo no me preguntes como ― Añadió, mientras sentía su voz quebrarse ― Tiene problemas familiares, muy complicados, y no quiere arrastrarte a ello ― _No más de lo que ya_ , agregó mentalmente.

― Adrien, no te entiendo ¿En qué me involucraría? ¡Me refiero! Por algo estoy buscando al chico con traje de gato y no a la persona bajo este, pues no sé quién es ― Su tono de voz habia cambiado de manera drástica. Ahora lejos de estar molesta, más bien se encontraba confundida.

― No te puedo decir más, pues tampoco yo lo sé ― En su mente, la palabra _mentiroso_ no dejaba de resonar por su cabeza ― Solo te puedo decir lo que él me dijo, y él está bien ―.

― Entonces, lo conoces ―.

― Podria decirse ―.

Una gélida brisa golpeo a ambos, pero parecía importarles poco que el clima comenzaba a refrescar, pues solo se encontraban estáticos.

Por un lado, ella tenía un conflicto interno mientras procesaba aquellas palabras. Pues no encontraba alguna lógica alguna a lo que Adrien le decía en aquellos instantes. Pero, la seguridad que podía proyectar en sus ojos le hizo creer en su palabra, pero, aun se encontraba la espina en su corazón al no saber el paradero de Chat Noir.

Mientras que Adrien, deseaba decirle que estaba ahí.

― Él piensa que eres asombrosa ― Soltó de la nada, mirándola de reojo.

― ¿Te lo ha dicho? ―.

― Muchas veces me lo dijo, Ladybug ― Titubeo un poco, tragando un poco de saliva al sentir como ella volvía a tomar lugar a su lado.

― ¿Por qué te lo dijo? Es decir, no solo eso, sino más bien, todo ― Se atrevió a preguntar, sintiendo una leve pulsada de celos. ¿Cómo habia sido Adrien merecedor de dicha confianza? ¿Por qué no le dio directamente sus razones a ella?

Una carta, un maullido, lo que fuese.

― Lo conocía desde antes que fuese Chat Noir ― Lo gracioso del caso, era que técnicamente en aquella oración no habia mentido, o más bien, no del todo ― Él sabe muy bien que te dejo un trabajo muy pesado para ti sola, pero no _encontré_ otra manera ― Agregó, intentando sonar confiado.

Ella, por su parte, intento no abrir sus ojos de sorpresa sobre aquel murmuro del Agreste.

Intentó que su corazón no se dividiera entre la preocupación, y el inminente regocijo.

Algo habia ocurrido, pensó ella.

― ¿Te dijo algo más sobre mí? ― Preguntó, volviendo a desviar levemente su mirada hacia un costado. Sintiéndose sofocada de repente.

― ¿Sobre ti? ― Un escalofrió recorrió su columna, pensando que quizás hablar de mas no era tan buena idea.

― Ehm, olvídalo mejor, realmente lo importante aquí es saber si está bien y no cosas que te haya dicho sobre o algo por el estilo ― Sus manos comenzaron a ir y venir, de manera nerviosa, sintiendo como sus palabras eran pronunciadas con una torpeza equiparable a, bueno, la suya,

Sintió como sus nervios no podrían aguantar aquello.

― ¡No, no! Es que, bueno, me ha dicho tantas cosas de ti que estoy intentando recordarlas ― Se apresuró a decir, pudiendo percibir como el aura de negatividad que antes les rodeaba, ahora se asemejaba a uno más familiar entre ellos ― Él me dijo que tu sonrisa era más poderosa que el Luckycharm ¿Sabes? Que, bueno, no sabías lo increíble que hacías sentir a alguien cuando le sonreías ―.

Chat Noir usualmente hacia bromas bobas, con el propósito de hacerle sonreír, y eso ella lo sabía.

― También que, notó que durante las patrullas nocturnas en ocasiones te aburrías, y te gustaba admirar los atuendos de las personas que caminaban por los alrededores de la torre Eiffel ―.

Ella intentaba disimular su gusto por la moda, pero sabía que era difícil que algo así se le escapara a su compañero felino.

― Pero, pasaron cosas, Ladybug, que estaban fuera de su alcance y se lo guardo en su cabeza. Tiene las garras atadas, y, bueno sé que lo que menos quiere es complicarte las cosas por acá ― Hizo una pausa, apretando con firmeza sus puños ― Y aunque él quería, no pudo encontrar una manera de decírtelo sin que todo terminara mal, pero él siempre decía que si pudiera decirte todo lo que vio, y cuán importante eres para él ―.

Pero todo aquello se encontraba a un millón de palabras de distancia. De su moralidad dividida entre su familia y el deber. En la cobardía de no actuar.

― Él no sabe por dónde empezar, a decir verdad ― Añadió, soltando una pequeña risa cargada de sarcasmo, pues, no lo sabía.

Pero ¿Qué se suponía que hacia cuando existía aquella brecha?

Su familia era lo más importante para él, pensó mientras jugueteaba con el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo.

Pero, también habia encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer defendiendo París, a lado de ella.

― Él suena como si estuviese alejado por completo ― Comentó ella, tragando saliva.

― Supongo que lo está ― Observó como el cabello de ella brillaba gracias al reflejo del cielo nocturno en él, de alguna manera extrañaba verlo tan de cerca ― Pero ¿Qué se hace cuando la brecha es tan grande? ―.

― No lo sé, pensé que Chat Noir podría responder eso ― Con delicadeza se levantó de donde se encontraba, dispuesta a marcharse.

Adrien respingo ante su acción, sintiéndose impotente por no poder decir nada realmente útil, que pudiese tranquilizarla.

Pero, antes de salir de aquel techo con el estómago hecho un nudo, se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

― Tienes que saber, que puedes decirme lo que quieras, que sigues siendo mi compañero y que esperaré hasta que vuelvas, aunque estés a un millón de palabras, somos un equipo, Chat Noir ―.

Pudo sentir a la perfección como todo debajo de él temblaba, aunque en realidad era su cuerpo que habia perdido el control ante aquella oración.

― ¿Cómo? ―.

― Sé que solo Chat Noir hablaría así de mí, pero también sé que sería algo que no compartiría con nadie ― Atino a decir. Sintiéndose agradecida de saber que realmente si se encontraba con bien.

A decir verdad, no esperaba aquel resultado cuando Chloé le habia dicho que Adrien sabia él paradero de su fiel compañero. Y, a pesar de sentirse tan alejada de él, habia sido fácil conectar las palabras de Adrien, cuando se habia referido a sí mismo como el que no habia encontrado alguna otra manera.

No le iba a decir lo que ocurría. No le iba a decir por qué desapareció de su lado.

Pero, a pesar de la distancia, su corazón latió de felicidad al ver que realmente se encontraba bien.

― Ladybug, si tan solo pudiera decírtelo ― Comentó con pesar, levantándose para estar cara a cara con ella.

― Cuando puedas, será. Sé que eres alguien impredecible en ocasiones ― _Tal como ahora,_ pensó ― Pero tienes tus motivos, y sé que lo resolveremos a su tiempo, Adrien ―.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír de manera genuina, cosa que habia sido difícil aquellos últimos meses.

Cuando ella se marchó, él le murmuró que se cuidara. Que las cosas no serían fáciles.

¿Qué debía hacer entre aquella brecha tan grande? ¿Cuál era su deber o propósito en el destino? No lo sabía.

Su madre era quien estaba en juego, y aun así su corazón le decía que lo correcto era seguir a Ladybug y decirle todo, cumplir su deber como portador de aquel Miraculous.

Sí pudiera decirle todo a ella, aquel peso desaparecería.

Observó su anillo, para después dirigir su vista hacia la dirección donde se habia marchado.

Si pudiera decirle, y si ella comprendiera ¿Qué ocurriría?

― Ladybug, si pudiera decirte todo esto ¿Qué me dirías? ― Soltó al aire, esperando una respuesta, que nunca llegó.

Pero, un molesto, irritante, pequeño y maloliente amigo alguna vez le dijo, que si no intentaba lo que quería lograr, nunca sabría si fracasaría o no.

En este caso, no sabía si podría eliminar aquella brecha entre lo correcto para su familia, y lo correcto por su deber.

Debía buscarla, y dejar atrás aquello de " _Si pudiera decirle",_ pues, si quería encontrar un equilibrio verdadero, debía decirle todo.

Por más difícil que fuese.

Ella estaría ahí.

Aunque estuvieran a un millón de palabras, y no supiera por dónde empezar; debía empezar a actuar por él, y no por lo que debía o no debía hacer.

Debía decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle, y estar cerca de ella una vez más.


End file.
